PYRO KINESIS
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [1SHOOT] / Hinata merasakan sebuah firasat buruk. Tuhan memang telah mengirimkan seseorang untuk menolongnya dari keadaan menakutkan beberapa saat lalu. Namun jujur saja, orang yang kini berada di hadapannya jauh lebih menakutkan. Bagaikan seorang iblis yang datang dari dasar neraka dengan api berwarna biru serupa surai serta matanya. /Mind to RnR?/ COMPLETE.


**PAIRING : Rei Ogami x Hinata Hyuuga**

 **.**

 **GENRE : Supernatural, Little Romance**

 **.**

 **RATED : T**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER :**

 **Code Breaker © Kamijyo Akimine**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pyro Kinesis © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

 **.**

 **WARNING : All standard have applied**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY :**

Hinata merasakan sebuah firasat buruk. Tuhan memang telah mengirimkan seseorang untuk menolongnya dari keadaan menakutkan beberapa saat lalu. Namun jujur saja, orang yang kini berada di hadapannya jauh lebih menakutkan. Bagaikan seorang iblis yang datang dari dasar neraka dengan api berwarna biru serupa surai serta matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PYRO KINESIS**

 ** _By_** **Mell Hinaga Kuran**

 **x x x**

* * *

Tiga orang itu tengah asyik mempermainkan Hinata di bawah jembatan dekat sungai. Sepi dan gelap. Keadaan disana sungguh cocok bagi mereka yang akan melakukan niat bejat pada gadis malang itu.

Teriakkan minta tolong terus terdengar diikuti suara tawa yang menggema. Merasa puas dan bahagia melihat ketakutan dan ketidakberdayaan dari korban yang berada dalam jeratan mereka. Tanpa satupun diantara mereka yang menyadari bahwa bahaya telah datang menghampiri.

"Tolooong…! Siapapun tolong aku…!" Hinata kembali berteriak. Suaranya serak. Menangis, kesakitan, dan ketakutan. Wajahnya lebam karena tamparan para lelaki brengsek yang berusaha memperkosanya beramai-ramai.

 **PLAKK**

"Diamlah gadis brengsek! Kau membuatku habis kesabaran." Ujar lelaki yang tengah menindih tubuhnya. Sedangkan dua lelaki lain memegangi tangan serta kakinya agar tak bisa bergerak ataupun meronta.

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya Hinata harus merasakan perih dan sakit di wajah cantiknya. Cairan merah kental mengalir di kedua sudut bibirnya. Ia meringis di tengah isak tangis. Semua tenaganya seakan terkuras habis. Kini ia hanya bisa pasrah dan terus berdoa dalam hati. Berharap Tuhan akan mengirimkan seseorang untuk membantunya keluar dari keadaan menakutkan ini.

"Manusia-manusia menjijikan. Rendahan." Sebuah suara bariton seseorang mengiterupsi kegiatan mereka.

Kini di belakang mereka berdirilah seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi berpakaian serba hitam, bersurai _navy blue_ dengan sorot mata berkilat dingin nan tajam. Sungguh menakutkan. Aura pembunuh sangat kental menguar dari tubuhnya. Ia bagaikan seorang pembunuh yang tak kenal belas kasihan. Siap melenyapkan siapapun dan apapun yang ada di hadapannya tanpa bersisa.

"Siapa kau? Sebaiknya kau pergi dan jangan ikut campur urusan kami." Ujar salah seorang dari tiga lelaki brengsek itu.

Meski kesal dan tak rela, mereka pada akhirnya harus melepaskan Hinata. Menunda kesenangan mereka untuk membereskan sosok penganggu yang tiba-tiba datang tanpa diduga.

"Aku akan mengirim sampah masyarakat seperti kalian ke neraka." Ujarnya lagi dingin dan berbahaya.

Angin malam berhembus pelan memainkan surai si lelaki bersurai _navy blue_. Ia menghiraukan gertakan ataupun peringatan dari mereka. Melepaskan sarung tangan hitam berbahan kulit yang menutupi telapak tangan kirinya menggunakan gigi. Sorot matanya begitu mengancam, membuat ketiga lelaki yang melihatnya sedikit gentar.

"Brengsek kau! Ayo habisi ia!" Mereka berlari untuk menyerangnya secara bersama-sama. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa sebuah benda tajam berupa pisau berukuran cukup besar, menghunuskannya kearah lelaki itu.

Ia tetap bersikap tenang seakan tak berniat untuk melawan. Mulutnya mulai bergerak mengucapkan sesuatu yang aneh dan tak bisa dimengerti. "Mata dibalas mata, gigi dibalas gigi, kejahatan dibalas kejahatan. Terbakarlah!"

Dan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan pun terjadi. Kobaran api berwarna biru keluar dari tangan kirinya. Teriakkan kesakitan membahana memecah sunyinya malam. Api aneh itu membakar tiga orang yang ada di hadapannya hingga menjadi abu. Tak bersisa terbawa angin entah kemana.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Lelaki itu berjalan mendekati Hinata yang tengah duduk meringkuk sembari memeluk kedua kakinya sendiri. Bahunya bergetar karena ketakutan luar biasa mengguncang dirinya. Terdengar isak tangis yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat, berharap semua yang terjadi hanyalah mimpi. Bukan kenyataan.

 **GREPP**

Sepasang tangan mencengkram bahu Hinata. Meremasnya erat.

 **DEGG**

Jantung Hinata seakan berhenti berdetak. Perlahan mendongakkan kepala sejajar dengan sosok lelaki yang kini tengah berjongkok di hadapannya. Pandangan manik berbeda warna pun bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan." Ujar lelaki itu bernada meremehkan.

"Si-siapa ka-kau? Ke-kenapa ka-kau me-membunuh mereka?" Tanya Hinata dengan susah payah berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya yang tercekat di tenggorokkan. Butiran kristal bening terus mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Namaku Rei Ogami. Mereka adalah sampah masyarakat yang memang pantas untuk mati." Jelas lelaki itu yang merupakan salah satu dari _code breakers_ —seorang penghukum yang tak bisa diadili hukum dengan kemampuan khusus yang menyertainya.

"Ta-tapi tak se-seharusnya kau me—"

"Diam dan jangan banyak bicara lagi!" Nada suara Rei terdengar lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya, melepaskan blazer yang dipakai kemudian melemparkannya kearah Hinata. "Pakai itu dan ikut aku!" Titahnya tak terbantahkan.

Alis Hinata menekuk. Bingung bercampur takut. "Ke-kenapa aku harus ikut de-denganmu?" Cicitnya hampir tak terdengar.

Manik biru milik Rei menatap tajam pada sosok Hinata. Jengah pun kesal. Tak suka mendapatkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang merepotkan seperti itu. Ia memang seorang lelaki yang tak suka banyak bicara, tertutup pada orang lain, dan tak bisa memasang ekspresi lain di wajahnya.

"Kau sudah melihat hal yang tak seharusnya dilihat. Jadi mulai sekarang…" Rei menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, sedikit menundukkan dirinya hingga jarak wajah mereka agak dekat. "Kau adalah tawananku." Imbuhnya lagi membuat manik Hinata membulat terkejut dan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"E-eehh?"

Hinata merasakan sebuah firasat buruk. Tuhan memang telah mengirimkan seseorang untuk menolongnya dari keadaan menakutkan beberapa saat lalu. Namun jujur saja, orang yang kini berada di hadapannya jauh lebih menakutkan. Bagaikan seorang iblis yang datang dari dasar neraka dengan api berwarna biru serupa surai serta matanya.

"Namamu?" Tanya Rei tanpa basa-basi. Tak berniat menjauhkan diri ataupun merubah posisinya. Entah mengapa manik bening milik Hinata nampak lebih indah ketika dilihat dari jarak dekat. Berkilau dan jernih.

"Hi-hinata Hyuuga." Jawab Hinata terbata. Menundukkan kepala tak berani terkoneksi lebih lama lagi dengan tatapan mata sedingin es dan setajam pisau milik Rei.

Seharusnya sudah sejak tadi Hinata terbakar oleh api biru milik Rei. Sesuai peraturan, siapapun yang mengetahui rahasia _code breakers_ maka ia harus mati. Karena keberadaan mereka disembunyikan dari khalayak ramai. Hanya segelintir orang saja yang mengetahui hal tersebut. Namun Hinata sudah menyaksikan bagaimana _code breakers_ mengadili penjahat. Tepat di depan kedua matanya sendiri.

"Nah, Hinata Hyuuga- _san_ …" Rei menjauhkan dirinya. "Sekarang ikut aku dan jangan banyak membantah jika kau masih ingin hidup." Sebuah ancaman yang membuat sekujur tubuh Hinata kaku serta tegang seketika.

'Oh Tuhan … Apalagi yang akan terjadi padaku?' Lirih Hinata dalam hati. Menggigit bibir bawahnya guna menetralisir ketakutan yang kini merajai.

 _Code Breakers_ nomor 06. Api biru atau _pyro kinesis_. Itulah kemampuan khusus yang dimiliki Rei Ogami. Sebuah senjata menakjubkan yang digunakan untuk mengadili sampah masyarakat di sekitarnya. Tanpa ada belas kasihan atau toleransi. Ia terkenal sebagai orang yang paling kejam juga berhati dingin dibandingkan _code breakers_ yang lainnya.

Sebagai informasi, ini adalah kali pertama Rei tak membunuh seseorang yang telah mengetahui rahasia _code breakers_. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Ia malah menjadikan Hinata tawanan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ia tak bisa membunuh Hinata, tak bisa juga melepaskannya begitu saja.

Lantas bagaimanakah nasib Hinata selanjutnya? Akankah ia mengalami hal yang jauh lebih buruk lagi ketika berurusan dengan iblis tampan berwujud manusia itu?

Hanya Tuhanlah yang tahu bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 **[A/N:]**

 **Sebenarnya aku mengalami kesulitan untuk membuat ending dari fic ini.**

 **Jadinya terkesan gantung gini deh :3 #Nyadar diri#**

 **Intinya fic ini berkisah mengenai awal pertemuan Hinata dengan Rei (Sang _Code Breakers_ nomor 06).**

 **Doakan saja agar aku memiliki waktu luang dan ide untuk membuat kelanjutan ceritanya.**

 **Karena jujur saja akhir-akhir ini selain sinyal yang sulit didapat hingga aku tak bisa online secara leluasa (Maklum lagi di desa), akupun sibuk di duta.**

 **Akhir kata terimakasih telah membaca ficku.**

 **Sampai jumpa di ficku yang lainnya :* ;-)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
